te enamoraras de mi zoro roronoa
by ken12350
Summary: NICO ROBIN a estado separada de sus nakamas pero en ese tiempo acepta de que tiene sentimientos diferentes por su nakama zoro ronoa ,sus sentimientos la llevaran a situaciones muy enbarasosas con el fin de lograr que el se enamore de ella
1. Chapter 1

ZORO Y ROBIN

Era una mañana tranquila en el thousand sunny, luffy saqueaba la cocina, zoro entrenaba, ussop y frankie probaban las armas, chopper hacia más medicinas, nami se encontraba haciendo mapas, sanji preparaba refrescos a sus dos bellas damas, brook tocaba una canción con su violín y robín se encontraba leyendo un libro de gruesas pastas o eso parecía

Robín estaba sentada tomando el sol con un libro en las manos, pero fue interrumpida por sanji que se le acercó y dijo: robín chawn quieres un dulce postre o un refresco

Robin-si sanji-kun

Sanji se fue a preparar los dos porque no le había quedado claro lo que quería, Robín volvió a bajar la mirada encontrado su libro al pasar de un rato volvió sanji dándole los dos, al rato ella pudo persuadir un olor que la volvía completamente loca

El olor pertenecía a cierto nakama que se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, era zoro ronoa,

Ella sabía que si no se controlaba caería en cierta tentación, cuando estaba cerca de el sus latidos se aceleraban pero sabía disimularlo muy bien ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el pero tenía dudas de ser correspondida, durante los dos años que estuvieron separados solo se preguntaba ¿el sentiría lo mismo que yo siento por él? ¿Si se lo digo como lo tomaría? solo eso pasaba por su mente.

Tomo su libro, se paró y se dispuso a ir al puesto de vigía

Robín toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba, creo un brazo fleur y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba zoro entrenando levantando unas pesas muy grandes, robín pasó tomo asiento y se dispuso a tratar de leer, zoro siente su presencia y le dice:

Zoro- que haces aquí mujer?

Robín-leo, porque? te molesta mi compañía ?

Zoro contesto fríamente-si, por que no lees abajo como siempre?

Robín-abajo hay mucho ruido y no puedo concentrarme. Me estas echando?

Zoro-no has lo que quieras.

Zoro se dispuso a entrenar tranquilamente hasta que se sintió observado y desvía la mirada sigilosamente y se encuentra con unos ojos azules y reacciona y dice.

Zoro-mujer que tanto miras

Robín- es que me preguntaba algo?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro se dispuso a entrenar tranquilamente hasta que se sintió observado y desvía la mirada sigilosamente y se encuentra con unos ojos azules y reacciona y dice.

Zoro-mujer que tanto miras

Robín- es que me preguntaba algo?

CAPITULO 2

Zoro –que cosa?

Robín lo miro y le dijo algún día te enteraras

Zoro- ¿?

Después de ese momento incomodo se pudo escuchar la voz de sanji que gritaba- nami swan robin chwan es hora de almorzar mi bellas damas

Nami-enseguida voy sanji-kun

Robin-creo que es momento de bajar a almorzar kenshi-san, no vallan a sospechar de nosotros

Zoro-bajare luego adelantate mujer

Robin lo miro con una sonrisa típica que solo se la dedicaba a él ,a pesar de que zoro no miro su sonrisa bajo satisfecha por aquella corta pero placentera platica.

En el momento en que ella bajaba zoro se preguntaba que abra querido decir con eso.

La voz de robin resonaba en su cabeza decía – sospecharan de nosotros, que quiso decir con eso. Trato de olvidar lo sucedido con su nakama y siguió entrenando

Robin bajaba dirigiéndose a la cocina al entrar enhoto la presencia de su nakama la cual hizo caso omiso y se sento estratégicamente al costado del frente de nami exactamente al frente de zoro .sanji no pudo contenerse en un grito de felicidad

Sanji-buenas tarde mis hermosas damas a aquí están sus platos, luego de eso volteo a seguir con sus labores

Al rato entro luffy y chopper, luffy se sentó en una esquina y comenzó con su típico balbuceo de palabras

Luffy- comidaaaaaaaaa sanji quiero comidaaaaaaa

Chopper –si sanji comida tenemos hambre

Sanji –esperen par de idiotas llamen a los demás y les sirvo

Luffy y chopper-está bien

Fueron corriendo a cada rincón del barco avisando a sus nakamas

En ese momento que salieron nami hace un comentario que pondría en sospecha a robin

Nami-hace un rato te vi bajar del puesto de vigía, se puede saber que tanto hacías ahí

Justo en el momento que robin iba a responder entran casi todos sus nakamas con un gran ruido se podía escuchar superrrrrrr por parte de franky, yohoho por parte de brook y algunos otros ruidos más. Faltaba zoro , sanji comenzó a servir los platos de sus nakamas ,luffy tratando de robar lo de sus nakamas pero al percatarse de la ausencia de zoro nami se dirige al puesto de vigía diciéndole si no bajas multiplicare tu deuda conmigo

Zoro maldecía a nami

Zoro –maldita bruja usurera

Se dispuso a bajar y a sentarse en el lugar que quedaba .sanji al enhotar su presencia no pierde la oportunidad de insultarlo

Sanji-aquí está tu plato kuso-marimo

Zoro no hacía caso omiso Asia sanji

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Se dispuso a bajar y a sentarse en el lugar que quedaba .sanji al enhotar su presencia no pierde la oportunidad de insultarlo

Sanji-aquí está tu plato kuso-marimo

Zoro no hacía caso omiso Asia sanji

CAPITULO 3

Sanji-toma marimo come y lárgate

Zoro no hiso caso y comió, todavía se encontraba algo confundido por aquel momento con robín, se podía sentir un poco incómodo el área hasta que luffy hablo

Luffy-oigan es cierto no me han contado donde pasaron estos últimos dos años.

Bueno supongo que iré yo primero dijo ussop fanfarroneando como siempre

Ussop- yo pase los últimos años venciendo villanos súper poderosos que harían ver a los shichibukais como moscas

Luffy y chopper se emocionaron tanto que tenían estrellas de admiración hacia ussop, pero sanji los trajo a la realidad diciendo que eso es mentira y que si seguía mintiendo le patearía el culo tantas veces como pueda que no se sentaría el resto de su vida.

Ussop tembloroso y con miedo dijo laverdad.

Ussop: la verdad yo me e encontrado con un hombre muy fuerte llamado hercules,n , caí en una isla con inmensa vegetación que era deliciosa pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa

Luffy- y que hay de ti nami

Nami-yo cai en una isla en el cielo, no tan grande como skypi pero aprendí a controlar el clima ya que la isla era a vitada por ansíanos que estudiaban el clima

luffy dijo burlonamente –buena historia nami, pero nami pudo notar la burla de su capitán y le dijo haber dime donde la pasaste tu estos dos años idiota.

A pues yo mmm déjame acordar

Yo pase estos dos años en la isla de las mujeres y me ice amigo de hancok

Robin al escuchar esto dijo –luffy por coincidencia no se llamaba boa hancok la emperatriz

Luffy-si como lo sabes?

Robin-ella es conocida como la emperatriz boa hancok , es una shichibukai

Luffy-a eso era

Sanji-eres un maldito yo viví un infierno …..continuara….


End file.
